nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Quantum Butterfly
Quantum Butterfly is a PC superhero in the Century City campaign. Summary Quantum Butterfly is a superhero in Century City. She was one of the founding members of This City Fights Back and The Sentinels. She eventually went into semi-retirement and vanished a short time later. Background There is suspiciously little notable information on Foster and her background. She appears to have grown up in an strangely unremarkable home and other than consistently high grades did not stand out. She was easily accepted into Century University and reports indicate that she showed off her ability to create strange events in the world around her to her Physics professor Wallace Grotevant. After graduation Foster stayed on at CU and continue to work on her education as well as attempts to catalogue, understand, and better control her powers. As a Superhero Late in 2011 she was approached by Vision of the Omni Men and informed that she and the rest of the super beings who became This City Fights Back was to gather to defend the city after the deaths of the city’s chapter of the Omni Men. She was a founding member of This City Fights Back, helping with their missions and adding a powerful (if often random) element to the group's power. When the group broke up several of the members, including Quantum Butterfly, went on to become founding members of The Sentinels. Mary went on a temporary hiatus from the team in 2014 and subsequently vanished and has thus far not been seen since. Physical Abilities Foster has the strength, durability and flexibility of a woman her age who engages in minimal regular exercise. She was not a skilled hand to hand combatant and relied almost elusively on her powers in combat. Superhuman Abilities Quantum Butterfly has two abilities which she has dubbed been dubbed Engrossing Activity, and Quantum Effect. Engrossing Activity allows her to be so absorbed in some sort of stimuli (usually visual) that she essentially tunes out the rest of the world. When in this state she cannot move or react to any stimuli other than what she is concentrating on, but she is also nearly invulnerable from harm. When in this state it is theorized that nothing short of a Rocket Launcher or similar force would be able to penetrate the force field that generates around her. She has been observed to be utterly impervious to unarmed attacks, nightsticks and taser attacks while this power is activated. Gas based attacks, like pepper spray, are still effective however. Her second power, Quantum Effect, is completely and utterly random. This ability seems to be able to only be focused on one target and the result is always unpredictable even to Foster herself. On different occasions she has temporarily granted superpowers to people, nullified their powers, teleported them away, healed them of all injuries, and more. It seems that Foster’s control over this power is limited at best, but its potential is nearly limitless, making her hypothetically the most powerful member of TCFB, or indeed possibly of any super being in the country. When using her Quantum Effect energy appears behind her in the shape of butterfly wings. Category:Century City Category:TCFB Category:Sentinels